


One and a half stars

by CuppieBuns (MissMew07)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, they fuck on the couch next to their friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMew07/pseuds/CuppieBuns
Summary: During a movie night with their friends Hunk and Pidge, Lance 'falls asleep' on Keith's lap. Little do the others know, Lance and Keith are fucking right next to them.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 238





	One and a half stars

Hunk, Pidge, Lance, and Keith are all sitting on the couch for movie marathon night at Hunk's. Keith and Pidge both agree on the first movie while Hunk prepares snacks. Lance admits he's only here for the snacks. Keith watches as Lance stretches out, head resting in his lap. He settles his hand on Lance's waist and Pidge hits play on the movie. 

Hunk finds it to be extreme. In every category, a movie could be. Keith just chuckles at the horrible acting, cheap props, and cheaper special effects. 

"God, can we please turn this off?" Lance whines.

"No way." Pidge crosses their arms. 

"It's... It's so long." Hunk groans. 

"It's fine. There's longer movies out there." He adds. 

Lance shifts around a bit and then stills. Keith doesn't even register it until it's time to put in the just as shitty sequel to the first movie. 

"Is Lance asleep?" Hunk whispers and Keith looks down at his lap. He sure does look asleep at least. 

"Yeah, I think so," Keith tells him. Hunk nods and grabs a blanket from the hall closet, draping it over Lance when he comes back. Keith smiles as Lance grabs the blanket instinctively, nuzzling his face into -- Wait a minute. 

Keith looks back down at Lance who winks up at him with a smirk once the lights are off. He nuzzles his face against his crotch once again and Keith swallows thickly, glancing at Hunk and Pidge sitting on the other side of the couch. 

"You nuts?" He hisses under his breath. Lance simply takes Keith's hand from his waist and tugs it lower. 

He doesn't get to think too much about it, Lance tugs the blanket a little higher to hide his face. He slowly undoes Keith's jeans and mouths at his clothed dick. Keith tightens his hand around Lance's hip. Another glance at Hunk and Pidge show that they're both deeply engrossed in the horror of the awful movie. He licks his lips and his hand dips under the waistband of Lance's pants. 

Keith stares at the tv as his hand passes through short curls and traces the already damp folds. He sighs softly, knowing that Lance must have been planning this. He traces the small growth and feels Lance's soft gasp. He draws small circles over it, loving the way his hips twitch. He bites his lip when Lance sucks on the tip of his hardening cock through his boxers. 

Keith moves his fingers faster, finding the pace he knows Lance likes so well. Lance clings to his thigh as he gets worked up. Keith glances back over to Hunk and Pidge wondering if they've caught on. Hunk is covering his eyes to hide from the gross-out effects of the scene while Pidge nods slowly at the screen. 

He slides his fingers lower, pressing them into Lance's entrance. It's wet, hot, and Keith barely restrains his moan. Lance is tight around two of his fingers and he gives him a second to adjust. In that second, Lance is pulling him free of his boxers and kissing along the length. 

Keith spreads his fingers, rocking them into Lance. He presses the heel of his palm against his growth. Lance manages to muffle his moan by wrapping his lips around Keith's cock. Keith clears his throat to mask his noise.

"You okay?" Hunk asks. 

"Yeah." Keith is thankful the lights are off to hide how red his face is. "Dry popcorn."

"See, this is why I keep telling you to add extra butter." Pidge sticks their tongue out at Hunk. He shakes his head and offers Keith some water. He gratefully takes it. 

This shouldn't have turned Keith on as much as it has. But with how wet Lance is, the soft slick sounds, the thrill in his veins at the thought of Hunk and Pidge easily figuring him out, it all has his blood singing. 

More so when Lance relaxes and swallows Keith down whole, easily deepthroating him. Bless him and his lack of gag reflexes. Keith wants so badly to thrust into him but knows it would be game over. He fulfills his desire by slipping a third finger into Lance, tracing his walls, and looking for that sweet spot. 

He knows when he finds it because of the whole body twitch Lance has. Pidge gives him an odd look but Keith shrugs. He's never been more grateful he lived in the barracks. Pidge eventually turns back to the movie. 

Lance bobs his head the best he can, tongue laving over the tip and sucking him back into his throat. Keith can feel his heart pounding in his chest. He barely gives Lance any mercy, fucking him on his fingers. 

He prays the slick sounds aren't nearly as loud as he hears them be. He makes sure to nail that spot inside of Lance that has the man clinging to his thigh and whining softly. 

"You sure you're okay?" Hunk asks.

"Peachy." Keith manages to keep his voice level. Lance decides now is the time to give him a hard suck. He stares at the movie screen and fights the moan back down. 

Hunk slowly turns back and Keith lets out a soft breath of relief. He's on the edge now with that close call and Keith's free hand buries itself in Lance's hair, holding him down as he grinds against his face. 

He can't exactly warn him but he has a feeling Lance knows.

And when Pidge gets up to switch out the movie, pulling the blanket that little bit off Lance's head and exposing what he's doing, Keith cums. Hard. He manages somehow to keep from making noise and is quick to cover Lance back up. He can feel Lance swallow around him, taking every last drop he has. Pidge recognizes his heavy breathing though.

"Okay seriously? What gives?" They ask.

"The movie is fucking hilarious." He says as he fakes a breathy chuckle. 

"It's gross." Hunk frowns. 

"No, no, Keith has a point." Pidge puts in another one.

"Please tell me it's the last one of the set." 

"We can watch Starship Troopers?" Keith offers.

"After this one? It's shorter than the other two, I promise." Pidge crosses their heart. 

He thrusts his fingers in deeper and grinds his fingers against Lance's sweet spot as he pulls off of Keith's spent cock. He tucks him away and bites into Keith's thigh to stay quiet. 

"I'll get more popcorn." Hunk sighs.

"With extra butter this time." Pidge reminds him and then jumps onto the couch, effectively rocking Keith harder into Lance. 

He barely waits for the lights to be back off before he thrusts hard with his fingers on purpose this time, bouncing Lance ever so slightly. He bites his lip again when Lance clenches around his fingers, knowing exactly how that feels around his cock. Lance clings to him, clawing at his shirt. Keith casually leans down and whispers in his ear.

"Cum for me."

And Lance does, muffling his moan in Keith's thigh. Pidge looks over again and Keith gently pats Lance's head. 

"Hey, are you feeling alright? Want me to take you to bed?" He asks. Lance pulls the blanket off his face and stares up at Keith. 

"Mnn? I'm okay. Is the movie over?" He asks. Keith slips his hand out of him. 

"We're about to put on Starship Troopers. I know it's your favorite." He smirks. 

"Oh good." Lance hums grabbing his messy hand and pulls the fingers into his mouth. 

At least Pidge is looking back at the screen and doesn't see. 


End file.
